james jealously
by sersjyjnow
Summary: "james is jealous of jo having a date and tries to make her jealous"! will his plan turn out the way he wants it to or will it back fire?
1. Chapter 1

(By the pool)

James- I'm bored!

Logan- well Kendall and Carlos are sick!

James- why do they have to be sick today?

Logan- what are we gonna do for the next two days?

James- we can hang out with Jo and Camille!

Logan- you just wanna hang out with Jo because you have a crush on her!

James- I don't have a crush on her!

Logan- sure you don't!

James- I don't I just really really like her!

Logan- yeah and that's not having a crush on her!

Jo- hey guys!

James- uhh hey Jo!

Logan- hey!

James- you didn't hear anything we said did you?

Jo- no what where you talking about?

James- nothing!

Jo- uhh ok!

Logan- so where's Camille?

Jo- over there! (She said pointing to where Camille was sitting)

Logan- well I'm just gonna go and say hi!

James- yeah that's all you're going over for!

Logan- James shut up!

James- hey I'm just telling the truth!

Jo- so where is Carlos and Kendall! (She said sitting next to him)

James- there sick!

Jo- oh!

James- so how long where you and Camille at the pool?

Jo- we just got here!

James- great!

Jo- is something wrong?

James- nope! Everything's great!

Jo- are you sure?

James- yup!

Jo- great!

James-so uhh Jo do you wanna like hang out today?

Jo- sure!

James- I think we should change! Because I really don't want to walk around all day without a shirt and I don't think you should be walking around in a hot bikini!

Jo- James! (She said slapping on the arm)

James- I give you a complaint and this is how you repay me!

Jo- I'm gonna go change! (She said walking to her apartment)

James- I'm gonna get that complaint weather you like it or not!

Logan- dude what are you talking about?

James- nothing!

Logan- anyway I'm spending the day with Camille!

James- hey Camille!

Camille- hey James!

James- dude its ok I'm spending the day with Jo!

Camille- spending the day with your crush!

James- I don't have a crush on her I just really really like her!

Camille- yeah and that's not having a crush on her!

Logan- that's what I said!

Camille- we should get going!

Logan- see ya later!

James- see ya!

(Ok so James and Jo are back at the pool but there in cloths now)

James- so you ready?

Jo- all set!

James- we should get going!

Jo- where exactly are we going?

James- I uhh!

Jo- you have no idea do you?

James- well I was just gonna wing it out!

Jo- of course!

James- well we can go see a movie later and for now we can what do girls like to do uhh go to the mall!

Jo- you are so great a winging it out!

James- really!

Jo- nope!

James- well I guess I'm not getting the compliment anytime soon!

Jo- so are we going or not?

James- yeah sure!

(At the mall)

Jo- so what do you wanna do?

James- maybe I can help you pick out a bikini!

Jo- James!

James- ok fine!

Jo- maybe I will take you up on that offer for the bikini!

James- really!

Jo- no!

James- you know today you're not that nice!

Jo- well today I'm a little cranky!

James- no kidding!

Jo- James!

James- fine but can't you be cranky another day this might be the only day I get to spend alone with you!

Jo- James that's so sweet!

James- is that a compliment?

Jo- can you knock it off with the compliment?

James- not till you give me one but it has to be about my looks!

Jo- fine! you look hot!

James- was that so hard?

Jo- James can we please get back to why we came here for!

James- I'm starving!

Jo- of course!

James- wanna go get a slice of pizza?

Jo- sure!

(Ok so there at any pizza place you want)

James- so do you really think I'm hot?

Jo-James I really don't think I want to boost your ego!

James- ha so it's true!

Jo- James!

James- ok I'll drop it!

Jo- now was that very hard?

James- ha ha very funny!

Oliver- hey Jo!

Jo- uhh hey Oliver!

Oliver- so how's everything going?

Jo- awesome!

Oliver- great! You still look beautiful!

Jo- uhh thanks!

James- uhh so!

Jo- right! Oliver this is James this is Oliver my friend!

Oliver- hey!

James- hey!

Oliver- so are you guys like dating?

James- and might I ask why are you asking?

Oliver- uhh no reason!

James- yeah no reason!

Jo- no we aren't dating where just friends!

James- yeah just friends!

Oliver- so do you wanna maybe go out tomorrow?

Jo- I uhh sure!

James- what!

Oliver- so pick you up at eight!

Jo- sure!

James- is it like a date?

Oliver- only if she wants it to be! (He said leaving)

James- do you?

Jo- do I what?

James- do you want to go on a date with that guy?

Jo- I don't know!

James- I don't believe this! (He said standing up)

Jo- you don't believe what?

James- nothing I'm going home!

Jo- what did I do?

James- nothing and you can ask your little boyfriend for a ride home!

Jo- he is not my boyfriend!

James- then what is he?

Jo- he's just my friend!

James- really because last time I checked just friends don't go on dates!

Jo- it's not a date!

James- I have to go! (He said leaving)

Jo- you know what I don't care if it's a date!

James- I don't either!

(Ok I'm gonna skip to where James is at apartment 2j)

Logan- so this guy named Oliver asked Jo on a date?

James- yeah but she said it wasn't a date! But before I left she said she doesn't care if fits a date!

Logan- so now it's a real date?

James- yup!

Logan- maybe she doesn't like him she was just being nice!

James- maybe she does like him!

Logan- maybe the date won't go so well!

James- what it does and they become boyfriend and girlfriend?

Logan- well maybe you can ruin their date!

James- that's a great idea!

Logan- I was kidding!

James- but it's a great idea! But first I have to go apologize to Jo!

Logan- she's by the pool with Camille!

James- thanks!

(By the pool)

Camille- so Oliver asked you out in front of James!

Jo- yup and now James thinks I like Oliver!

Camille- did he call him you're boyfriend?

Jo- yeah and now he's mad at me!

Camille- he'll get over it!

Jo- maybe! But I don't want to go on a date with Oliver!

Camille- why didn't you just say no?

Jo- I wanted to be nice!

Camille- well that's what you get for being nice!

Jo- uhh ok!

James- hey Jo!

Jo- uhh hey!

Camille- I'm just gonna leave!

James- Jo I'm sorry about earlier!

Jo- why were you so mad?

James- no reason!

Jo- there has to be a reason!

James- I was mad because he ruined my day!

Jo- you're lying!

James- how do you know!

Jo- you're eye always twitch when you lie!

James- god I hate when I blink!

Jo- what's the real reason you were angry with me?

James-well it was because he ruined my day alone with you!

Jo- you know you could've told me!

James- I guess I was kinda jealous to

Jo- so you yelled at me!

James- yeah I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

Jo- you are forgiven!

James- so see ya tomorrow? (He walking away)

Jo- sure!

Camille- so you guys mad up?

Jo- yeah! What am I gonna do about Oliver?

Camille- the only thing you can do is go on a date with him!

Jo- yeah who knows I might actually enjoy it he's taking me skating!

Camille- so see you later!

Jo- yeah!

(Apartment 2j)

James- well I apologized to Jo!

Logan- and then what happened?

James- she's not mad at me!

Logan- that's it!

James- yeah!

Logan- you didn't get a hug a kiss on the cheek?

James- nope!

Logan- dude!

James- what?

Logan- you didn't hug her!

James- sorry I didn't hug her!

Logan- you know what I don't care!

James- uhh ok!

Logan- so what are you gonna do about the date with Oliver?

James- maybe I can get a date and ruin their date!

Logan- that's a bad Idea! How are you even going to know where they're going?

James- I can uhh ask Camille!

Logan- and why would Camille tell you?

James- I can bring it up in conversation!

Logan- and when are you gonna ask her?

James- ok can you stop with the questions!

Logan- ok fine!

James- I'm going to bed!

(The next day by the pool)

James- hey Camille!

Camille- uhh hey James!

James- so where's Jo?

Camille- over there! (She said pointing to where Jo was)

James- speaking of Jo!

Camille- yeah!

James- say if there was an emergency and Jo was on her date where would I find her?

Camille- let me guess! You're trying to make Jo jealous on her date!

James- wow how do you guys know this stuff?

Camille- were not stupid!

James- will you please tell me where he's taking her?

Camille- fine but don't tell Jo I told you!

James- sure!

Camille- he's taking her to the skating rink!

James- oh yeah Jo loves skating!

Camille- James why don't you just ask her out?

James- I gotta go! (He said leaving)

Jo- what were you and James talking about?

Camille- nothing what are you talking about?

Jo- you and James where just talking!

Camille- I gotta go!(She said leaving)

Jo- uhh ok!

(Apartment 2j)

James- found out where Oliver is taking Jo!

Logan- and now you're problem is getting a date!

James- got that covered!

Logan- you already got a date?

James- yup!

Logan- who are you taking?

James- the new girl Sidney!

Logan- why her?

James- if I'm gonna make Jo jealous she's perfect!

Logan- what does she do?

James- she's a model, actress, and singer oh and she's hot!

Logan- wow she's perfect!

James- but I still want Jo!

Logan- you must really like Jo!

James- well Jo's smart funny kind and she's hot!

Logan- then you better get ready for your date!

James- yeah!

(I'm just gonna skip to the skating rink)

Sidney- I'm having so much fun!

James- yeah!

Sidney- hey isn't that girl Jo?

James- uhh yeah!

Sidney- I've been hearing that you have a crush on her!

James- it's not a crush I just really like her!

Sidney- yeah that's not having a crush on her!

James- why does everyone say that?

Sidney- let me guess you want to make her jealous!

James- wow girls are so smart!

Sidney- sure!

James- sure what?

Sidney- I will help you make her jealous!

James- thanks!

Sidney- no problem!

James- we should go say hi!

Sidney- yeah sure!

Oliver- hey isn't that James?

Jo- uhh yeah!

Oliver- and look he's coming over!

James- hey guys!

Jo- hey!

Oliver- uhh hey!

James- this is Sidney my date!

Sidney- hey!

Jo- uhh hey!

Oliver- hey!

James- she's a model, actress, and singer!

Jo- that's great!

Oliver- that's awesome!

James- yeah!

Jo- James can we talk!

James- sure!

Jo- how did you know he was taking me here?

James- I don't know what you're talking about?

Jo- James I know you're lying!

James- I don't know what you're talking about?

Jo- James!

James- fine! I knew you were gonna be here!

Jo- how the only person I told was Camille!

James- yup Camille told me see ya!

Jo- why did you come?

James- what is this twenty questions?

Jo- just answer the question!

James- because Sidney likes skating!

Jo- there's something else you're not telling me!

James- I don't know what you're talking about?

Jo-


	2. Chapter 2

Jo- you know exactly what I'm talking about!

James- Why are you on a date with Oliver?

Jo- Why are you on a date with Sidney?

James- just answer the question!

Jo- why should I if you're keeping something from me?

James- it's not the same thing!

Jo- how is it not the same thing?

James- it just is!

Jo- then I think this conversation is over (She said starting to walk away)

James- Jo wait!

Jo- why should i?

James- because i-

Jo- you what James?

James- never mind!

Jo- how could you change so quickly?

James- what are you talking about?

Jo- yesterday you were being really sweet and now you're being a jerk!

James- wow you're not as smart as I thought you are!

Jo- so now you're calling me stupid!

James- you know what maybe I am!

Jo- ok can you tell me why you think I'm so stupid?

James- maybe you should figure that out you're self!

Jo- what does that mean?

James- nothing I'm going home! (He said starting to walk away)

Jo- then maybe you should tell you're date not me!

James- fine! (He said starting to walk over to Sidney)

Sidney- oh hey James!

James- Sidney I think I'm just gonna head home so I'll see you tomorrow!

Sidney- is everything ok?

James- yeah everything's fine!

Sidney- you sure you don't seem like it!

James- I'm fine!

Sidney- then I'll see you tomorrow!

James- oh yeah one more thing before I go!

Sidney- what is that?

James- this! (He said giving Sidney a kiss right in front of Jo)

Sidney- see ya later then!

James- yeah! (He said before leaving)

(Apartment 2j)

Logan- so how did you're date go?

James- horrible!

Logan- what did you do this time?

James- I had a fight with Jo!

Logan- what happened?

James- well she kept on asking me questions and I kinda called her stupid!

Logan- you what!

James- hey I didn't say it she said it herself!

Logan- you are so screwed!

James- I know! Help me please!

Logan- I guess you going to have to tell Jo you love her!

James- whoa who said anything about me loving her!

Logan- come on James you talk about her all the time! And you told me yourself that she's all you can think about, and you said every time you see her or she gives you a hug you get really nervous and you're heart does flips! And by the way I don't think your heart can do a flip!

James- you're right I am inlove with her!

Logan- when am I ever wrong?

James- I gotta go apologize to her!

Logan- it's one in the Moring!

James- then I'll tell her later!

Logan- I'm going to bed! (He said leaving)

(The next day by the pool)

James- are you sure Camille said she'll bring Jo?

Logan- yes I'm sure she said so!

James- but what if she doesn't listen to me!

Logan- dude I'm sure she would!

James- yeah but jo's kinda stubborn!

Logan- yeah but she's not that cruel!

James- you're right!

(In the lobby)

Jo- I just don't know why James was being a jerk!

Camille- well maybe he way's jealous!

Jo- but why would he?

Camille- never mind (She said pulling jo by the pool)

Jo- what's the rush?

Camille- nothing hey look there's Logan!

Jo- and James!

Camille- wow what a small world!

Jo- you knew he would be here that's why you brought me here!

Camille- well sorry!

Jo- I'm going home! (She said starting to walk away)

James- Jo wait (He said running after here)

Jo- James goes away!

James- Jo I'm sorry pleasing here me out! (He said grabbing her hand and turning her around)

Jo- James leave me alone!

James- Jo!

Jo- fine!

James- I'm sorry yesterday I was being a jealous jerk!

Jo- why were you jealous?

James- because I uhh-

Jo- what?

James- look Jo ever since I met you I can't get you out of my mind and I would never do anything to hurt you but when I saw you with Oliver I guess I got jealous!

Jo- but why!

James- because I love you!

Jo- what?

James- well I now know that ever since the first day we met I thought you were beautiful and every time I'm around you I get really nervous and my heart stops when you give me a hug and well my heart does flips but Logan says that your heart can't really do flips but I know it does! And it's fine if you don't feel the same wa-

Jo- James I love you to!

James- wait what?

Jo- I love you to!

James- wow it a surprise that you feel the same!

Everyone in the lobby- just kiss her!

James- uhh ok (He said kissing her)

Everyone in the lobby- awwww!

James- Jo will you be my girlfriend!

Jo- of course! (She said kissing him)

Logan- finally!

James- thanks Logan!

Logan- any time!

James- Jo I love you!

Jo- I love you to!


End file.
